What Doesn't Kill You (Hanabusa Aido love story)
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: Mia Souen never existed in the eyes of her family. Her Father ignored her, her mother couldn't stand the sight of her, her sister just plain hated her. The first boy she ever loved only saw her sister in her. They thought she was weak and at one point she thought so too until she realized she wasn't. Future slight AkatsukixOcxAido Don't own vampire knight.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of a girl. She was a quiet girl, not because she was shy, but because she was afraid. Afraid of being beaten. Afraid of being yelled at. Afraid of being punishment for just existing. Her name was Mia Souen, though it doesn't say that on her birth certificate she was still a Souen, she was the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on, but her family never saw it. And neither did she._

_"I should have thrown you into the streets like the little worthless rat you are!" Mia tried to block her mothers hits, but she failed miserably. Now most children would cry in this situation but Mia never did. She held her tears in and ignored her sister snickering behind her mother. They all hated her and for what reason? Because she didn't act like a perfect little aristocrat because she was inferior to her perfect older. They all hated her because they needed something to release they're anger out on. They all hated her because they can._

_When she was seven she fell in love with Akatsuki Kain. He never loved Blaze but he thought he could probably use her to replace the girl that rejected him, but that didn't last long._

_"I'm sorry Mia, but I can't do this anymore I love Ruka not you but we can still-Hey wait!" She ran to me and cried for the very first time. After getting her heartbroken by Akatsuki she only really talked me and a maid named Sasha who was more of a mother to Mia than her real mother. Then along came Kaname Kuran._

_"Hello. My name is Kaname. Kaname Kuran."_

_"...Mia."_

_"Don't you have a last name Mia?"_

_"Its suppose to be Souen, but its just Mia. I'm leaving now."_

_"I heard you singing. Your voice is very strong for someone your age."_

_"What do you want? Why are are you being so nice to me?"_

_"Because I want to be your friend."_

_Of course after months of Kuran paying attention to Mia than Ruka, both Ruka and her mother attacked Mia however only this time Mia didn't stay after that. She disappeared with the maid Sasha leaving me heart broken._

_They thought they never see her again, they thought she wouldn't survive, they thought she was worthless, they thought she was weak, but they were wrong because a year after Mia disappeared she was on tv singing. This surprised the Souen because they never knew she had such a talent. Then again how would they know? They never gave her a chance they shut her out automatically for the second born had no value. But Mia proved them wrong or should I say Blaze proved them wron-_

"Hanabusa wake up or we'll be late for class." I groaned and opened up my eyes to see Akatsuki standing over me fully dress. I frowned and glared at him.

"...Your one of the reasons Mia ran away..." I mumbled very lowly and Akatsuki gave me a confused look. "What did you say?"

"Never mind! Just leave me alone I'll be downstairs." I went into the bathroom and my teeth as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"M-Mia..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**{Hanabusa}**_

After class was over most of the night class students went into the den and Rima pushed most of students to turn on the tv.

"What's gotten into you Rima?"

"Blaze is going to confront her ex actor boyfriend, Aki Saga, on the Hiroyuki show about the photo he posted on the internet. He claimed he took it after they had sex, but Blaze is denying they slept together"

What? Mia was in a relationship and she had sex already?! Ruka laughed at my expression and I glared at her.

"Maybe the little slut did sleep with him." Before I could defend my Mia Rima threw the remote at Ruka's face, but she dodged.

"I've met Blaze and she isn't the type of girl to give it up so easily like you."

"What did you say?"

"Did I stutter"

"Why you-"

"Both of you shut up the show is on." Senri said seriously; we all watched the tv and my heart started to race when I saw Mia sitting calmly in a purple and white dress that hugged her body nicely next to her was that Saga creep who was winking at her. Hiroyuki smiled at Mia then glared at Saga and began questioning the two of them and we watched how things got heated.

"How can you say that we never slept together when the evidence is right here on the screen!" Saga yelled, but Mia remained calm and looked at the screen of her laying down on her side in pink underwear. As I stared at the picture I noticed something. That's not Mia in that photo.

"That's obviously not me." Hiroyuki looked at her questionably. "What do mean Blaze that's-"

"That's my face, but not my body because everyone knows at the age of 15 I got a tattoo on right thigh. If that's me where is the tattoo Saga."

Saga began to sweat when Hiroyuki and the audience nodded in agreement. "You probably got it removed because I didn't see a tattoo when I was screwing you."

saga grinned, but Mia got up and rolled up her dress practically showing off her Victoria Secret underwear then placed her right leg on Hiroyuki's desk and everyone saw her falcon tattoo. The crowd gasped and Rima laughed with joy.

"Also the pink underwear that girl is wearing is a cheap brand. I only wear Victoria Secret. Not to mention my butt isn't flat."

Saga growled and came at Blaze, but a giant man came out of nowhere and pinned him down.

"You bitch! You think your so great just because your cute and can sing!"

"How dare you! Your forgetting I'm an actor and a model! Felix would you please help me file a restraining order on Saga."

"I already filed it Ms. Blaze. Saga isn't suppose to be 300 feet of you." The guy known as Felix picked Saga up and carried him off the stage. Hiroyuki asked Mia if she was okay and she said yes. They started to talk about her career and her new album that is out, but really caught my was:

"Now Blaze I heard a rumor about you are going to the prestigious school True Cross Academy is it true." Mia giggled and gave Hiroyuki her million dollar.

"Yes it is true. I'm really tired of home schooling I really want to be in a classroom environment and my grades are high enough to get True Cross and I can afford it."

"Aw! Just look at her audience! Not only is she a sweetheart, but she's a dedicated student! I hope you have a great school year honey!"

"Thanks Hiro!" Mia is coming here?

_**{Blaze}**_

"Of course I'll be careful Mother...Yes I'll call you when my jet lands...Yes I'll eat...There's no need for you to come to the school I've got Felix...Yes...Love you too bye." I hung up the phone and looked out the window of my private jet then at Felix who was sitting across from me. He was reading a book and smirked.

"Something on your mind Blaze?"

"I-It's nothing."

"Your lying. What is it?"

"It...It's just I'm worried."

"About _him_?"

"Yes. I'm worried he wouldn't want to see me. I did leave without saying goodbye."

"But under those conditions you had to leave."

"I know, but I should have said goodbye."

"You think too much. He'll be happy to see you and if he isn't I'll make him." I smiled at Felix.

"Please don't hurt him."

I can't wait to see you. Hanabusa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Hanabusa}<strong>_

All of the night class students gathered downstairs because Lord Kaname had an announcement. I'm pretty sure it had to do with Mia coming to the Academy.

"I'm sure all of you heard the international singer Blaze is coming to True Cross Academy, but before she arrives I'm here inform you all of the rules her manger and lawyer wanted us to follow.

1. No personal photos

2. If you are not on good terms with Blaze keep your distance

3. Your not allow to talk about Blaze to the tabloids

4. No one can enter her room without permission

5. No autographs

6. Don't touch Blaze without permission

7. Don't harm Blaze

And lastly never ask Blaze for any personal favors if these rules aren't met you will expelled from True Cross and will be talented to the Vampire Council. Any questions?"

Ruka raised her hand. "Yes. Ruka?"

"Lord Kaname aren't these rules a little extreme. She's just a singer." Lord Kaname walked closer to Ruka and every step he took the air in the room got heavier to the point it was almost suffocating.

"She's not just a singer Ruka she's a young woman with connections to higher powers and a woman of many talents and was kind enough to grace us monsters with her artistic presence. It she was just a singer we wouldn't have these rules now would we?"

"N-No Lord Kaname." He turned back to the rest of us and dismissed us. As we were going up the stairs Ruka was biting her lips hard, which worried Akatsuki of course.

"You should stop doing that before you hurt yourself."

"Why...Why does he continue to defend her?"

"They had a close relationship you can't just expect him to let you talk trash about his friend."

"Who's side are you on Akatsuki? I would have expected that from Hanabusa because he loves the runaway, but never you."

"Hey! Don't call Mia that!" I yelled and Ruka scoffed. "Why? It's the truth that ungrateful brat ran away from home with that maid making my family look like abusive monsters-"

"That's because you are!"

"Hanabusa that's enou-"

"Shut up Akatsuki your no better then her! Using an innocent girl to try to get over a girl that will never love you because she's so delusional!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**{Blaze}**_

My jet landed at the airport and the paparazzi were of course waiting there Felix and the police were blocking them from as were walking threw the crowd and out of nowhere a man with glasses came stumbling out of the crowd and with him was a little girl no older then five years. She was so cute she had dark-skin and curly black hair with a pink bow in it. The man tried to walk towards me, but Felix blocked him.

"Please Ms. Blaze would you please give my daughter an autograph?! It's her birthday today."

"Sir you are going to have to move.", Felix said as he was pushing the man to the side so we can get through I walked around Felix and to the man.

"It's alright Felix. This is your daughter?"

"Y-Yes." The man gave me a little book and pen and I smiled at the little girl then bent down to her level. "What your name sweetie?"

"Lila." I signed the book and gave to Lila then I gave her the sweater I was wearing and she gasped. "Happy birthday Lila." I kissed her cheek and waved bye to her as we walked to the limousine waiting outside for us. When Felix and I were inside he sighed. "Your too nice to humans."

"What? It was her birthday and she was so cute!"

_**{Yuuki}**_

Zero, Kaname senpai, Takuma senpai, Cross, and I were waiting at that gate for the singer Blaze. We had to cancel all classes; day and night class students were to stay their dorms and were not allowed to leave until tomorrow.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Blaze!"

I squealed as I was holding my autograph book. Zero rolled his eyes at me while Kaname senpai smiled gently at me.

"So your a fan Yuuki?" I blushed a little and Zero glared at Kaname senpai.

"Yes! I loved her ever since she came out." Kaname senpai moved closer to me and patted my head.

"Maybe I could convince Mia to give to give you an autograph."

"Mia? You know Blaze personally?! Only close friends and relatives call Blaze by her real name!"

"Yes I do know Mia she's a childhood friend of mine." I gasped and smiled widely with excitement and ignored Zero glaring.

When a limo arrived at the gate a giant man got out first from the door on the other side then opened the door facing us and Blaze got out. Oh my Gosh! It's Blaze! Is my hair alright, do I have something on my face, does my breath stink, wh-

"You look fine Yuuki just relax. She's not as glamorous as she appears. She's really down to earth person."

Blaze had on: laced high heel shoes, a pink sateen dress, and black sunglasses. Her hair was pale brown and reached down to her neck and she had full lips with light brown lipstick on them. She turned her head to Kaname senpai and showed off her million dollar smile.

"Kana!" Kana? She ran to Kaname senpai and hugged him tightly he wrapped his arms around her waist and spanned around as he hugged her. He kissed the side of her head.

"I missed you Mia. You look amazing, but..."

He placed her down and eyed her outfit. "What are you wearing?" She looked at her dress and looked worried.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Isn't it a little revealing?"

"You don't like it? Oh my God! What if Hanabusa doesn't like it?! I-I think I should change."

"No you look fine I-"

"No. I need to change! I don't want him to think I'm a slut!" The giant groaned as if he was saying 'look what you done'. Is this the real Blaze? She looks so adorable! As if she was a shaking puppy. Kaname senpai tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working and I think she was about to cry I couldn't tell through her sunglasses so I walked up to her.

"I think you look beautiful Ms. Blaze." She turned to me and removed her sunglasses showing that her doe brown eyes were crying. She hugged me tightly and cried more.

"Thank you! Someone who understands!" Kaname senpai chuckled along with the Headmaster and Takuma senpai. She pulled away and her tears were already gone.

"Whats your name?

"Uh Yu-Yuuki Ms. Blaze."

"Don't call me Ms. Blaze your my...fourth best friend now! So you can call me Mia!" She noticed my autograph book and signed it. She was going to say hi to Zero, but Kaname senpai told her to keep her distance because he doesn't like vampires. Mia then followed Kaname senpai and Takuma senpai to the Moon Dorms. I smiled at Zero and showed off my autograph.

"I'm Blaze's best friend! I've got to tell Yori!"

**_{Hanabusa}_**

We all waited downstairs for Mia and everyone except Senri, Rima, Akatsuki, Ruka and me were fixing their appearance. Some were even practicing on their singing!

"What a bunch of fakes." I mumbled and Rima along with Senri agreed with me. When the doors it felt as if the world was going was going in slow motion. I saw Mia and she looked stunning as always. However, what I didn't like was Lord Kaname's arm wrapped around Mia's slim waist. As Lord Kaname was introducing Mia to everyone she was moving her eyes rapidly as if she was looking for someone. Hm. Probably Akatsuki. I thought glumy, but then our eyes met and she blushed deeply as tears fell from her eyes. Mia ran to me and embraced me. Everyone was starting at us, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer.

"I- I'm so sor-sorry I left wit-without saying goodby-by-"

"It's alright. I'm just glad to see you again Mia." After I finished hugging her, Mia said hello to everyone and when she saw Ruka and Akatsuki she walked passed them as if they didn't exist. Mia asked me to show her to her room so we could catch up. This pissed Ruka off.

"Excuse me! Your going to ignore your own sister?!" The room went silent and Mia smiled at Ruka.

"Last time I checked I had no sister. I was an only child." Ruka's mouth dropped and Akatsuki frowned.

"Come on Mia don't be like tha-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't associate with people like you two. And you will refer me as Ms. Blaze only people close relatives and friends can call me Mia."


	4. Chapter 4

_**{Akatsuki}**_

I frowned when Mia said that. Is she still mad about what happened? Of course she is idiot. I don't blame her it was messed up to use her as a replacement for Ruka. Mia smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Hanabusa's arm as they walked up the stairs. I can see why they call her smile a million dollars, it's gives off a beautiful warmth. Not only that she has grown beautifully in the last ten years. She still had those big doe brown eyes, she was average height, her skin was pale, but her cheeks had a natural pink hue to them, her hair is shorter than it was before, and she had a slender figure with nice big a-

"Akatsuki what are you starring at?" Ruka asked sternly and I mumbled nothing. She followed my eyes and noticed I was staring at Mia's butt.

"Pig." I shrugged her comment off and went upstairs.

_**{Hanabusa}**_

"So... Hanabusa how you been?" Mia asked as her bodyguard was bringing in her suitcases. Even though he was wearing sunglasses it felt as he was giving me a 'be very careful with your words or I'll break your neck.' Though this man is human I felt really intimidated by him.

"Felix stop intimidating Hanabusa!"

"Excuse me Mia I'll be outside call me if he does something."

"I will!" Once the muscle left I smiled nervously at her and rubbed the back of my head. _What should I say you broke my heart? I love you? I missed you terribly? I want to throw you on the bed and ravish that beautiful body of yours?_

"Hanabusa are you angry at me?"

"U-Uh I was, but right now I'm glad to see you again. Just don't disappear like that without telling me anything okay?"

"Okay!" Mia smiled and hugged me tightly while burrying her face in my chest. My heart started to beat at a rapid pace and I was trying my hardest not to hike up her dress and screw her until her legs give out.

_Oh God Mia how I want you so bad._

_**{Mia}**_

I missed being in Hanabusa's arms. I always felt so safe in them. I wish I had the guts to tell him I love him, but I'm too much of a coward. _Why can't I tell you how feel?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>{Next Day Afternoon}<em>**

I was in my room preparing for class and I couldn't find my skirt. I crawled on the floor looking for it, but I couldn't find it. I got up and gave Felix puppy dog eyes.

"What now?"

"I can't find my skirt..."

"Did you check the bathroom?" I tilted my head and went to the bathroom and saw my skirt hanging behind the door. I giggled and smiled at Felix.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll get lost, do a porno, go to the wrong meeting, make bad deals, hangout with the wrong people, do drugs-"

"Your over exaggerating!"

"But you get my point."

"Yeah. I love you Felix!" I hugged Felix and he patted my head as if I was a puppy and told me to finish getting dress. I put on my skirt and heard a knock at the door. Felix opened the door. I was hoping it would be Hanabusa, but it was just Kaname. I frowned and sighed.

"It's just you Kaname."

"I see you were expecting a certain blonde hair loveable idiot."

"Oh please don't feel offended Kaname, but yes I was. Um why are you here?"

"I came here to escort you to our classes if you don't mind."

"I don't mind Kana." Kaname wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked downstairs and outside. Outside there was not only students, but also paparazzi. I thought they were suppose to have good security here!

"Blaze! Blaze over here!"

"We love you Blaze!"

"Blaze please marry me!"

"Hey Blaze sweetheart how about giving us that million dollar smile!" Felix blocked the crowd from me and we finally made it to our first class, which ironically was music. Everyone was going up front and had to perform a song whether it was instrumental or just singing. Hanabusa was up first and he played the violin and the piece was my favorite "My silent Cry." In the middle of the song Hanabusa made eye contact with me and I could feel my face heat. Hana is staring at me...he's staring at me I don't know if my heart could take it. I felt someone wrapped their arm around me and I already knew it was Kaname.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." It was as if Hana was trying to say something through the way he was playing.

_**{Hanabusa}**_

I love you Mia...I've always loved you and I wish Lord Kaname would take his hand off of you! Doesn't he have a certain Discipline Committee girl to be fondling over! I finally finished and without thinking pushed Senri, who was sitting on the other side of Mia and wrapped my arm firmly around her waist pulling her out of Lord Kaname's hold and towards me. Lord Kaname chuckled and went up next he wen to piano and everyone excepted him to just played it, but we were shocked he started to sing.

"Through the darkness  
>I can see your light<br>And you will always shine  
>And I can feel your heart in mine<br>Your face I've memorized  
>I idolize just you<p>

I look up to  
>Everything you are<br>In my eyes you do no wrong  
>I've loved you for so long<br>And after all is said and done  
>You're still you<br>After all  
>You're still you<p>

You walk past me  
>I can feel your pain<br>Time changes everything  
>One truth always stays the same<br>You're still you  
>After all<br>You're still you

I look up to  
>Everything you are<br>In my eyes you do no wrong  
>And I believe in you<br>Although you never asked me to  
>I will remember you<br>And what life put you through

And in this cruel and lonely world  
>I found one love<br>You're still you  
>After all<br>You're still you" Everyone was to shocked to clap. Lord Kaname just sang and he was amazing! How can I compete with that!? He smiled softly at Mia who was clapping.

"You were amazing Kana!"

"I had an amazing teacher." She laughed, but there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. Though I respect Lord Kaname, but I hate the fact that he's close with Mia. Everyone else went up one by one Ruka played the cello, Akatsuki played the drums, Takuma played guitar, Rima singed and so did Senri. The last person up was Mia. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

" Think of me

think of me fondly,  
>when we've said<br>goodbye.  
>Remember me<br>once in a while  
>please promise me<br>you'll try.

When you find  
>that, once<br>again, you long  
>to take your heart back<br>and be free  
>if you<br>ever find  
>a moment,<br>spare a thought  
>for me ...<p>

We never said  
>our love<br>was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging<br>as the sea  
>but if<br>you can still  
>remember,<br>stop and think  
>of me ...<p>

Think of all the things  
>we've shared and seen -<br>don't think about the things  
>which might have been ...<p>

Think of me,  
>think of me waking,<br>silent and  
>resigned.<p>

Imagine me,  
>trying too hard<br>to put you  
>from my mind.<p>

Recall those days,  
>look back<br>on all those times,  
>think of the things<br>we'll never do  
>there will<br>never be  
>a day, when<br>I won't think

of you ...

We never said  
>our love<br>was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging<br>as the sea  
>but please<br>promise me  
>that sometimes<br>you will think

ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah-of me!" Everyone gave her a standing ovation, except for Ruka, and was praising her. Of she would sing that song Phantom of the Opera is her favorite play and movie. Also she's doing a remake of the movie with some idol named Kou Mukami.

Mia bowed and smiled at everyone. God that smile always melted my heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Saturday)<em>**

**_{Mia}_**

"Mia we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The place for music video, the Fumiko interview, and the photo shoot with Kou Mukami had a leakage. They're going to cancel until they can get it fix."

"How long will that take?"

"2 months."

"2 months!? The movie will already be out by then! We have to do it today!"

"But where?"

"Here of course! I'll ask the headmaster if I can do the music video here!"

"You think he'll say yes?"

**_{Headmaster office}_**

"Of course you can do you your music video,Fumiko, and photo shoot here!"

"Thanks!"

"Why did I even bother to ask?" Felix mumbled as he called the director and Kou Mukami's manger. Yuuki tapped my shoulder and I turned to her smiling.

"Yes Yuuki?"

"Um Blaze-"

"Call me Mia."

"U-Uh Mia is Kou Mukami really coming here?"

"Yep! But I advise you to keep all female students away from him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**_{Yuuki}_**

**_"_**Zero! I need your help! ""Your doing fine. "

Why did they have to do this here? But this is for Ms. Blaze-I mean Mia.

I was attempting to push the girls away from the ballroom, but they were very persistent to get in. I was bumped to the ground and was about to be trampled I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I opened my eyes and saw KOU MUKAMI! Chou Mukami smiled at me as the girls screamed their heads away. He placed me on the ground and took off the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes-Yes." Kou Mukami smirked and ran his fingers through my hair then smelled it. I then immediately what Mia told me. Kou Mukami is a vampire... My breath hitched when he got really close. His eyes might have looked pretty blue, but it held something sinister in them. "You smell good. ~ Almost good to ea-" "Mukami." We both turned to see Zero glaring at the idol. "Your needed inside get going."

He looked at me then at Zero and laughed. "Oops didn't mean to touch your meal ~" Zero growls as Mukami skipped inside. That was actually frightening. His eyes just so evil.

**_{Mia}_**

I was sitting in my chair as the make-up artist was doing the last finishing touches on my face when I felt someone whisper in my ear...

"God you look stunning Blaze-chan ~" "Get away from me you two-faced bastard."

"Oh why so cold?" I ignored him until the make-up artist was finished and left. I turned to him scoring. Let's get this charade over and done with so I don't have to see you 3 weeks from now. "

I hopped out of my seat and was trying to get some distance from the pig, but Kou poet and hugged me from behind.

"aww... Are you still mad about me drinking your blood and dry humping you?" "What do you think? Now let go of me. "

Kou stroked and held me tighter then dragged me to a deserted part of the ballroom and pushed me against the wall. "Blaze-chan's blood was the best I ever had. So rich, so sweet, and so genuine... Blaze-chan are you a virgin? If you are can I be your first? I want to see Blaze-chan's painful expression as I-"I glared at him and slapped him. "You're really sick, you know that?!"

"I love you too Blaze-chan! I love you so much I'll give a taste of what our relationship will be. ~ "He kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widen and I tried to push him off, but couldn't

"Stop fighting me Blaze-I mean Mia-chan ~" He moved his lips to my neck and before he could leave a mark on me someone I least expected helped me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

It was Ruka.

"Minding my own business. Now go away, Blaze and me aren't finished. ""I think you are pig. "

Kou frowned then stared at me then her then me again. "You look almost like Blaze-chan except you look more mature face wise body wise goes to Blaze though her tits are only a 36B her ass is just perfect."

"Your sick." Kou laughed and winked at me then skipped to wardrobe. "...Are...Are you alright? ""I am fine. Why are you here? I've never taken you as a fan. ""I am not. Lord Kame ordered me here he wanted Aidoo, me, Akatsuki, Rima, Takuma, and Senri to show support. ""Thats nice and all, but I don't need it I've been doing this this since I was seven. " Ruka frowned then walked away. I fixed myself up, then put on my million dollar smile and walked towards the camera.

**_{During the Fumiko interview}_**

"So tell me about your new movie Phantom of the Opera you two! The fans are just dying to know the details and so am I! "

Kou and I "laughed" and he held my hand and I pretend blushed. And the crowd ate it up and so did Fumiko and the crew members. "Well Fumiko. We are actually not doing Phantom of the Opera the director was making us tell people that as a prank! ""Really?! Then what kind of movie are you two doing?! " I smiled and tilted my head innocently and squeezed Kou's hand.

"It's a vampire movie and we have a surprise celebrity as well. Can you guys pull out the poster? "

The crew members revealed the poster and on it was me hugging and kissing Senri on the lips and Kou in the background glaring down on us.

"Oh my god! Senri Shiki is starring in this movie with you two?! What is it about?! ""Well, it's about how a lower class vampire, My character, and a higher class vampire, which is Senri's character, fall in love with each other, but Kou's character, who is of the same ranking as Senri's character, also has feelings for my character, which creates a rivalry between them. ""Oh my God! So it's a classic vampire love triangle?! I can't wait until the movie comes out! Well it's been great talking to you two and I'll be the first one on line to buy the tickets! "

**_{Photo shoot}_**

**_{Hanabusa}_**

"Why didn't you tell me-I mean us you were doing a movie with Mia?!" I yelled as Senri was putting on his costume, which was a gothic looking suit.

"Because I knew you would over react."

"Wh-Why would I over react?"

"Because it's pretty obvious you have a thing for her and if I told you I was going to be kissing her a lot in this movie you would have had to me to quit. So I kept my mouth shut until we were half way done with the movie. ""Your kissing in the movie?! ""It's not like we are sleeping together. ""But still-"" Mr. Shiki your needed on set. "

"I'll be right there. This conversation is over. ""Shiki... " I growled as I followed him out of the wardrobe room. My face turned red in anger when I saw that Kou Mukami pretending to bite Mia's neck and those aren't fake fangs! When Shiki got on set they switched Kou with him and the pose Shiki and Mia had to do just sent me over the edge! He was kissing her! I was about to stop the shoot until someone laid a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Lord Kame.

"This is apart of her job. You don't want her to hate you for ruining her career do you? ""No Lord Karma. " I frowned as I watched how both guys touched and kissed my Mia. It should be me touching and kissing her.

**_{Music Video_**

**_{Mia}_**

As I was doing the video I noticed Hana frowning and making a hurt expression especially when Kou and me danced together, which involved him holding me close.

Hana?

When the music video was over the crew left and Kou said bye and I gave him the middle finger. I later went looking for Hanabusa and I found him in the moon dorm sitting by himself. I approached him from behind and whispered in his ear: "Ha-na-bu-sa. ~" "M-Mia! Is there something wrong? ""You seemed upset earlier I wanted to see if your were alright. ""...I'm fine, don't worry. " My eyes saddened, I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Um...Hana I know we haven't seen each other in a long time and we have probably both changed in many ways, but I don't want to feel as if we drifted apart because you know you were the only person I could trust as we were growing up. You mean so much to me and I want to get to know the new you. So how about we go out next weekend? "

**_{Akatsuki}_**

"Mia asked me out! Me of all people I thought for sure she would still have feelings for you, but she doesn't I think I have a chance to be with her! "

I frowned and brought my book to my face. I know I should feel happy for him since he had feelings for Mia since were kids, but I can't help, but feel angry not at him, but at myself. If I hadn't broken Mia's heart, if I had let her love me would I be much happier than I am now?


End file.
